


Nice Guys Finish Last

by spiffymittens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Body Hair Kink, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Switching, Teasing, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Topping from the Bottom, and couch abuse, but like loving porn, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/pseuds/spiffymittens
Summary: A little part of David hoped that, if he played his cards right, Patrick might help him relax the way they sometimes did for each other when one of them had had a rough day. Because nothing says 'I love you' like a glass of wine (or in Patrick’s case, a tumbler of bourbon) and a blowjob on the couch.Or, David has a bad day, and Patrick makes it better—but not quite how David expected.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 68
Kudos: 300





	Nice Guys Finish Last

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to [Kiwiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana), an excellent beta reader, cheerleader, and agent provocateur.
> 
> Many thanks also to [High-Seas-Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan), who came in clutch with final draft beta-reading.
> 
> And finally, a big thank you to all my Rosebuddies: menaces, every single one of you.

David had no one to blame for the bad day but himself. It was his own fault, really, for trying to be a better fiancé. Patrick was always so attentive to David, doing little things for him, and David wanted to return the favor. He wanted to be a _nice_ _person_. So after a slow morning, he sent Patrick home at lunchtime with a kiss and told him to enjoy his afternoon and watch a baseball game or something.

About ten minutes later, David was still busy patting himself on the back when a busload of tourists bound for Toronto pulled up to the cafe for lunch. Most of them wandered over to the store after lunch, and while David was grateful for the bump in sales, they pretty much wrecked the store. 

David spent the rest of the afternoon juggling the normal flow of customers while trying to rebuild his poor destroyed displays, and by closing time his nerves were shot. He took out his phone and winced. Patrick had texted four times that afternoon, and David had been so busy he hadn’t even seen them.

 _ **1:40 p.m.**  
_ _Hey babe what do you want for dinner_

 _ **2:24 p.m.**  
_ _Can you pick up something from the cafe on your way home?_

 _ **3:02 p.m.**  
_ _Everything going ok?_

David quickly texted Patrick back:

 _ **5:37 p.m.**  
_ _Sorry, had a super crazy day. I’ll get dinner xoxo_

The cafe was in a similar state of disarray after the tourist invasion, so it took David nearly 45 minutes to get to the apartment. He took deep, cleansing breaths in the car so he wouldn’t take out his stress on poor Patrick. This, Patrick had taught him, was a thing nice people did.

Plus, a little part of David hoped that, if he played his cards right, Patrick might help him relax the way they sometimes did for each other when one of them had had a rough day. Because nothing says _I love you_ like a glass of wine (or in Patrick’s case, a tumbler of bourbon) and a blowjob on the couch. 

Booze and BJ Night was, David thought, one of their better creative collaborations, ranking somewhere between the store itself and the (fine, he’d admit it) increasingly popular open mic nights. He tried not to get his hopes up though.

Then he walked in the door and saw Patrick, smiling on the couch and holding out a glass of David’s favorite riesling, and his hopes went right back up. Thankfully not visibly, because _rude_. 

“Hey, baby,” said Patrick. “Rumor has it you had a super crazy day?”

“You can’t even believe,” David said, toeing off his shoes. He dropped the takeout on the kitchen table, collapsed on the couch, then leaned into Patrick with a sigh. He’d talk more in a minute, he’d drink the wine in a minute, but for now he just needed to sit with his fiancé and breathe in the warm, clean skin of his neck.

Patrick rubbed a soothing hand on David’s leg but stayed silent, and David’s jangled nerves finally settled to the point where speech was possible. 

“Well, on the upside, we definitely made our sales goal for the month,” he said, huffing out a laugh as he sat back up and accepted the glass. He took a healthy drink of the riesling and shivered at the cold, tart bite on his tongue.

“What’s the downside?” said Patrick.

“No real downside. Just, we made our sales goal because of a literal _busload_ of tourists,” David said, looking at the ceiling.

“David, why didn’t you just call me and tell me to come back in?” said Patrick, tracing David’s jaw with one gentle thumb. “I hate that you had such a bad day when I could have helped.”

“I was fine,” David said mulishly. “Besides, I told you to take the afternoon off, and it wouldn’t have been very _nice_ if I called you back in.”

Patrick closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then he opened his eyes, took David’s wine, and set the glass on the side table.

“Oh thank _Christ_ ,” David said, with feeling, as Patrick slid carefully to his knees in front of David.

“What for?” said Patrick. He smiled up at David with a face as fresh as a scrubbed apple while his hands rubbed up and down David’s thighs, dragging his nails a little on the downstroke.

“God, you _know_ what,” said David, shifting in his seat. He was already most of the way hard in his jeans, and it should have been humiliating but he couldn’t care less because Patrick was _on his knees_ , and if ever a man had earned a Pavlovian response to such a thing, it was his sweet-faced, business-major fiancé who sucked dick like it was its own food group.

“I do?” said Patrick mildly, as his hands began prying David’s knees apart.

David’s breath stuttered as Patrick shuffled forward, his big, square hands smoothing up the insides of David’s thighs. _Oh_. Patrick was in _that_ kind of mood. 

Patrick leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the swell of David’s cock, his eyes twinkling as he looked up.

“Use your words, David,” he said, the little shit, as if David hadn’t said the exact same thing to Patrick a hundred times in the early days of their relationship. His smile widened, apparently following the same train of thought. “If you can’t _say_ it, you can’t _do_ it.”

Patrick’s hands ghosted over David’s fly and met at the top, popping the button free. Then he slid the tip of his index finger through the buttonhole and slowly twisted it around.

“Oh my god,” David croaked. “ _Please_ suck my cock.”

Patrick lowered his eyes modestly, as if he weren’t a braided-belt wearing sex demon.

“Hmmm,” he said thoughtfully, as he lowered David’s zipper and spread the denim open, grazed one finger over David’s fabric-covered cock. “Well, I _could_ do that.”

“Yes, please. Plea—please do that,” said David. He squeezed shaking fistfuls of the fleece throw blanket under him, but knew better than to try to hurry things along when Patrick was in the mood to drive. Patrick kept tracing that single finger over David’s cock for a few seconds, eyes bright, until David took a deep breath and lay his hands flat.

“You’re so good for me, David,” Patrick murmured. He bowed forward and David threw his head back, thinking _finally, finally, holy shit, finally_. 

But Patrick only dropped a chaste kiss onto David’s cock, then he leaned back again.

David’s head popped up. “Wh—what are you doing?”

“I’m taking your pants off, David. Lift up,” Patrick said, suiting actions to words. He dragged David’s underwear and jeans down and off together and David sighed in relief as his dick sprang free from its denim prison. He shucked his sweater and undershirt off for good measure, flinging them over to the armchair. 

Patrick’s eyebrows went up. “ _Someone’s_ eager.”

“Yup, yes,” said David, nodding fervently as he shamelessly spread his knees again and scooted forward, really, really just wanting Patrick’s mouth on him. 

“Well, you _do_ deserve a treat,” Patrick conceded, skimming his hands back up David’s thighs and finally, hallelujah, _finally_ wrapping one hand around David’s cock. 

“I do, I _do_ deserve a treat, it has been a fucking _awful_ day and I just want to _come_ ,” babbled David, drunk with relief, thrusting up into Patrick’s too-loose grip. 

Patrick jacked David slowly as he sucked kisses up the inside of David’s thigh, then looked up at David with wide, innocent eyes as he fed David’s balls into his mouth and sucked on them, one at a time. But then he pulled away again and David wailed. 

“ _Please_ , Patrick. I’ll use my words, I’ll be so good, _please_ suck my cock,” he said, reaching for Patrick, but Patrick was standing up, grimacing a little and adjusting his own erection.

He leaned down and took David’s face in his hands. “Shhh, I know,” he whispered, brushing little kisses all over David’s face, his trembling mouth. “You’ve already been _so_ good tonight, and you were so thoughtful to give me the afternoon off work. You’re such an amazing fiancé.” He kissed David some more, thumbs brushing against David’s flaming cheeks.

“Yeah?” David couldn’t help but ask, kind of hating himself, but too on-edge to pretend not to be greedy for Patrick’s praise.

“Yeah,” Patrick said against David’s lips. “I have the best, handsomest, _nicest_ fiancé in the whole world. I’m so lucky.” He pulled back enough so David could see that he meant it, and David blushed harder, in delicious agony from the weight of Patrick’s words as much as the discomfort of his own aching cock. 

Patrick beamed and planted a big, smacking kiss right in the middle of David’s forehead, then stood back up. David shivered, savoring the feeling of being naked while a fully clothed Patrick towered over him. 

“In fact, all afternoon, I couldn’t stop thinking about what a wonderful, kind-hearted fiancé I have,” said Patrick, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the chair to join David’s clothes. “So I asked myself, what can I do to show my generous, sexy fiancé how much I appreciate him?” David wanted Patrick to shut up immediately and also never stop talking, but most of all he just wanted that talented mouth back on his dick already.

Patrick undid his belt and pushed his jeans down, then kicked them away, leaving David with an eye-level view of his cock straining his briefs. David automatically swayed toward him, mouth watering, but Patrick chuckled and pushed back on David’s shoulder.

“Nuh-uh, gorgeous, tonight’s about you,” said Patrick. He pulled out the waistband of his briefs and let them fall to the floor, then kicked them over with his jeans.

“Is it really, though?” David asked tremulously, because this was far beyond the well-established conventions of Booze and BJ Night. Not that he was complaining, because Booze and BJ Night meant a perfectly nice orgasm, but Sexy, Confident Patrick meant a toe-curling orgasm that goddamn near called for a Red Cross blanket afterward.

“Yup,” said Patrick, calmly pushing and pulling David until he was laying on his back on the couch, and fuck if all that manhandling didn’t turn David on even more.

Patrick straddled David carefully, kneeling up with his knees planted on either side of David’s thighs, his ruddy cock jutting obscenely before him. 

“You’ve been such a good listener tonight, David,” Patrick said, scraping his hands up and down David’s chest and belly, stopping to pinch his nipples lightly. “And I know you wanted my mouth on your cock, but I have a better idea.”

“Oh?” said David breathlessly.

“Mmhmm, I was thinking you might like it even _better_ if I slicked up your cock and fucked myself on it while you lay there and enjoy the view,” said Patrick as soberly as if he were discussing lunch options.

David almost came right then and there from just the thought of Patrick riding him, pale skin flushed red and shining with sweat. Then David’s stomach growled, and he came back to reality. He took a few deep breaths.

“Baby, I would love nothing better than to tap that amazing ass,” said David, rubbing his hands comfortingly on Patrick’s muscular thighs. “But it takes a while to get you ready for me, and Twyla’s cooking does _not_ improve at room temperature.” 

Patrick loved bottoming, but he was so tight and David so thick that it took half an hour or more of foreplay and fingering for him to open up comfortably, and David refused to skimp.

“That’s true, but here’s the thing,” Patrick said. “You sent me home and I did watch some baseball—" He leaned down until he was on all fours and dropped a grateful kiss on David’s cheek. “—But I just kept thinking about how _nice_ it was for you to give me the afternoon off, and how much I wanted you.” 

The change in position brought his cock down next to David’s, and David rolled his hips fitfully. But Patrick squeezed his thighs together tight enough to trap David’s hips, and David stilled, understanding that he wasn’t to move.

Patrick’s mouth slid across David’s cheek until he was nuzzling at the shell of David’s ear. David shivered again, his nipples crinkling. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I started touching myself while I was watching the game,” Patrick whispered. “Right here on this couch.”

David groaned, rubbing his hands on the couch beside him as if it were a magic lamp that would call forth, genie-like, the image of his fiancé lazily stroking himself while he watched baseball.

Patrick kissed him again, ran his tongue along David’s lush bottom lip and suckled it. “I touched my cock, but it wasn’t enough,” he confided, nursing his cheek against David’s stubble.

“It wasn’t enough, because I wished you were there, bending me over and fucking me full of that gorgeous cock. So I grabbed some lube and leaned over the arm of the couch and put a finger in myself.” David whimpered at the mental image.

“That’s exactly how I felt,” Patrick agreed gravely. “But one finger just wasn’t enough after a while, so I added another one.” 

Patrick tilted David’s head back and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Then I added another one.” He sucked another kiss onto David’s throat and pulled a tiny bit of the skin in his teeth. 

David was panting, his hands spasming on Patrick’s hips. He wondered, distantly, if it was possible to die from teasing.

Patrick leaned back and looked at David as if he had a wonderful secret. “By the time I came, I had all four fingers in, and it felt _so good_.” He cupped David’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Bet you looked so pretty,” David rasped, trying to rut his cock along Patrick’s but the angle wasn’t right, he needed _more_. “Bet you looked like such a dirty boy, pulling your pants down and filling your ass up with your fingers, right on the couch.”

“Mmhmm,” Patrick rumbled. “It felt so fucking good, and I wished you were there to see it, to see me bending over and taking it so well, just like I wanted to take your cock. And then you texted and said you had a bad day, and I knew just what I wanted to do for you.”

Patrick put his hand over David’s and guided it back from his waist, over the generous curve of his ass, until David’s fingers bumped into something hard. And suddenly David’s brain was miles of empty desert and tumbleweeds because Patrick, his innocent-looking, dirty-mouthed angel of a fiancé, was wearing a plug in his ass. David knew the plug well: it was a short, wide-necked number they’d bought to help Patrick get used to taking something close to the diameter of David’s cock.

“Oh my god,” David said, running a finger around Patrick’s rim, imagining how stretched and pink it was. “This is the sexiest fucking thing you’ve ever done,” he said frankly. Then he smirked at Patrick and thrummed his fingertips on the base of the plug. 

Patrick gasped, his cock spitting precome on David’s stomach. He grabbed David’s hands and pinned them over his head. “Oh, no you _don’t_ ,” he growled.

David wriggled happily, testing the strength of Patrick’s grip, biting down on a lunatic grin as his fiancé rolled his eyes. 

“I’d threaten to spank you, but I know for a fact you’d get off on it,” Patrick said tartly.

David blinked up at Patrick, coyly hiding his face in his bicep and lowering his lashes. “I thought tonight was all about me,” he said.

Patrick briefly closed his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _brat_. He opened his eyes. “I did say that. And baby, if you need a spanking tonight, I can spank you. But this plug needs to come out now, so I’ll tell you what.”

He paused and gathered both David’s wrists in one hand, then stroked circles on David’s chest with the other for a moment. “I’m going to take my plug out now, and then I’m going to fuck myself on that thick cock of yours, and then after you come your brains out, if you still want a spanking, I’ll give you one to remember. What do you think?”

“I think you talk a big game for someone who’s still not on my dick,” David said, trying not to smile. 

Patrick leaned down again and pulled David into a scorching kiss, then stilled and blew out a shaky breath as he took the plug out. He set it on top of his discarded underwear, then reached down further, groping under the couch. He resurfaced with a bottle of lube and sat up, letting go of David’s wrists to unscrew the cap. 

“Feel okay?” David asked softly. He smoothed his hands up and down Patrick’s thighs and Patrick let him because it was different when David really needed to touch him.

“I’ll feel a lot better with your cock in me,” Patrick said with a teasing smile, reaching behind himself with a huge glob of lube on his fingers. David’s brain filled with hot static at the one-two punch of hearing Patrick speaking such filth while cramming lube into his ass.

But down underneath the electric haze of arousal, there was that warm little feeling, small and cozy as a cup of tea, the knowledge that that he got to be the only one to see Patrick like this, confident and sexy, secure in the knowledge that he turned David on and knew how to take him apart, piece by piece. 

“What’s going through that head of yours?” said Patrick, now slicking up David’s cock. David hummed and thrust upward, helplessly, into Patrick’s hand. “Just—just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Patrick looked absurdly touched for a moment, then winked and said, “Yeah? Well, you’re about to get _really_ lucky.” Then he knelt up and guided David’s cock to his entrance while David soothed his hand up and down Patrick’s thigh in a well-practiced maneuver. 

Because Patrick was so obscenely tight, he always rode David when he bottomed. That way Patrick had more control and David couldn’t hurt him. With plenty of lube and patience, Patrick could take David comfortably, but David always worried, tried not to thrust too hard because he’d never forgive himself if he injured Patrick. 

So David all but held his breath when Patrick eased himself onto David’s cock. They always paused here for a moment to let Patrick adjust, but to David’s surprise, he slipped in easily.

Patrick’s eyes flew open and he stared at David in shock as he sank down completely with almost no resistance. “Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Patrick moaned, grinding down when his rim pressed against David’s balls.

David squeezed his hands desperately around Patrick’s waist, panting at the feeling of Patrick’s wet heat clenching his cock like a fist. 

“Are—are you okay?” David said, fighting the primal need to clamp down on Patrick’s waist and fuck up into him hard. 

Patrick moved his hips experimentally, one hand gripping the back of the couch for balance. His face broke open in a surprised smile. “Yeah, this is, _god_ , this is _great_. Definitely doing the hour-long fingering thing again.” He dropped his head back, rolling his hips back and forth in a filthy grind that let his balls drag through David’s stomach hair.

“Jesus, you feel so good,” Patrick gasped, picking up speed.

David laid a flat hand over Patrick’s cock, trapping it against his stomach hair, and Patrick moaned again, began working himself faster, shoving himself back and forth as if he couldn’t decide whether he loved David’s cock in his ass or his own cock on David’s hairy stomach more.

David pressed down a little harder with his hand and Patrick tossed his head back again, lost in his own pleasure.

“God, baby, you feel so good. Your cock feels so good,” Patrick sighed. “Look how you make me feel.” He raked a hand through his own hair, then, hips still rolling back and forth, let the hand trail down to his own jaw. He slowed his hips a little and closed his eyes, caressed his own jaw, ran a slow thumb across his own plush bottom lip. Then his hand slipped down to trace along his collarbone, then down further to circle his nipple.

David slowed his own hips, entranced. Patrick pinched down on the tiny nub and cried out, and David couldn’t help himself, reaching out with both hands to join in. He pinched and rolled Patrick’s nipples, eager to hear that sweet, hurt sound again.

Patrick pushed his chest into David’s hands, panting for a moment, then grabbed David’s wrists and pinned them back over his head.

“Fucking keep them there, David,” Patrick bit out. “I’m supposed to be doing all the work tonight.” Then he sat back up and started to _work_ , driving his hips back and forth, faster and faster, glistening with sweat.

Holy fuck— _FUCK_ ,” David yelped as Patrick picked himself up so that only the tip of David’s cock was inside of him, then slammed back down, rolling his head around on his neck, eyes closed in ecstasy with one hand stroking his cock.

Patrick did it again, then again, and his brow knit in frustration. “Fuck, I can’t—I need . . . I need _more_ ,” he said, looking at David plaintively. 

“You want more of my cock?” David breathed.

“Yes,” Patrick hissed, dropping himself back on David’s cock again, thighs shaking with effort.

“You want it deeper? You want it _harder_?” Patrick nodded jerkily, exhaled a “ _Yes_ ” as David palmed the globes of Patrick’s ass, then slapped them lightly just to feel the reverberation on his cock. “Mmmm, my turn to do some of the work,” he said. 

David planted both feet on the couch and held Patrick’s ass cheeks apart, thrusting up into his fiancé. Patrick kept one hand braced on the couch and the other curled around his cock, muttering obscenities and broken cries as his body jerked with the force of impact. David felt electrically good, God, it was almost like he was getting to fuck Patrick hard like he’d always wanted to. 

But then Patrick grimaced and said, “Can we—my legs are—” and David saw how Patrick’s thighs were trembling with the effort of staying upright. 

David pulled out immediately and sat up, wrapping his arms around Patrick. Patrick sat down on David’s thighs, breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped his head onto David’s shoulder. The back of his neck looked so pink and vulnerable. Almost . . . submissive. David felt something hot and predatory bloom in his chest.

“Oh baby, you did such a good job, but your legs just can’t keep up with how hard you need to get fucked, isn’t that right?” David cooed, rubbing comforting circles on his fiancé’s back. Patrick nodded against his neck and the hot thing in David’s chest burned higher.

“So here’s what we’re going to do,” said David. “We’re going to lay _you_ down on the couch and then I’m going to pound that tight little ass until I come. How does that sound?”

Patrick’s breath hitched, but instead of answering he drew back and held David’s gaze, his eyes dark and liquid as he slowly lay back and raised his arms over his head to grip the arm of the couch.

David pulled his legs out from under Patrick and knelt up, idly fisting his cock as he drank in the sight of his fiancé laid out before him, arms over his head like a pin-up, his cock heavy and leaking against his stomach. 

Patrick’s eyes dropped to half-mast. “Are you going to sit there all night with your dick in your hand or are you going to fuck me?” he said, chin jutting upward in challenge.

David narrowed his eyes. He wanted it like that, did he? 

“Oh, I’m going to fuck you, alright,” David purred. “Now open up for me,” he said, pushing Patrick’s knees apart. “That’s it, baby, spread your legs nice and wide so you can take my cock.” Patrick let his legs fall open, revealing his well-used, wet hole. 

David stroked his fingers along the rim. “God, look at you,” he murmured, and Patrick made a strained noise. “I’ve never seen an ass so fucked out.” Patrick grunted and pushed himself against David’s fingers, trying to force them in.

“You need my cock back in you?” David said. “You need your little hole filled up?”

Patrick made another frustrated noise and pointedly spread his legs wider. He couldn’t do much with the leg against the couch, so David carefully pressed it back and guided Patrick’s ankle over his shoulder.

“That’s it, baby, open up for my cock. You need it so bad, don’t you?” David said, pushing just the head inside. Patrick made another abortive move to push himself down on David’s dick, and David chuckled, slapping lightly on Patrick’s inner thigh. Patrick threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Christ, you’re really gagging for it, aren’t you?” David said as he slowly pushed in another inch, then pulled all the way out just to see Patrick’s hole fluttering and pursing.

Patrick made a desperate sort of noise and canted his hips upward. “David, I swear to god, if you don’t stop teasing me _right now_ , fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ —”

His frantic chant cut off with a satisfying grunt as David surged forward and filled him to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

David groaned. He was in so much deeper this way, it was so fucking good. He wanted to keep going, to pound into Patrick like he’d promised, like he’d always wanted to, but he made himself slow down, watched Patrick’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort as he thrust again.

Patrick didn’t look uncomfortable. Patrick looked _wrecked_ , all glassy eyes and pink lips wet and panting. 

“Are you okay? Is this okay?” David couldn’t help but ask, still thrusting slowly.

“ _Okay_? David, this is—god, this is—come on, _come on_ , fucking _give it to me_ ,” he said wildly, bucking his hips.

And that was absolutely _it_ for David. He snapped his hips forward sharply and Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and howled. Before David could ask again if he was okay, Patrick was scrabbling for David’s shoulders, yanking him down for a blistering kiss, one hand clamped to the back of his neck and one hand on his ass, pulling him, showing him how fast he wanted it.

“This how you want it? You want me to give it to you hard?” David panted, pistoning his hips forward again and again, faster and faster, as Patrick made delicious little punched-out noises, unable to do anything but keep his legs spread and hang on for the ride. The couch lurched under them, wooden legs squeaking as it heaved across the floor, an inch at a time, with the force of David’s thrusts.

David sat up again and pushed behind Patrick’s knees until he was almost folded in half, feet jiggling in the air with every thrust, and god, David was so deep this way, he’d never been in Patrick so deep before and it was so good, _so good_.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Patrick chanted, both hands pulling at his own hair. “Yeah, fucking make me take it, I need it, need your cock in me, oh _god_.”

“I’m sending you home every day from now on,” David grunted as he pounded into Patrick. “That way you can spend all afternoon getting yourself ready. And when I come home you’ll be face down and ass up on the bed, all plugged up and ready to take my cock in your greedy little hole.”

Patrick made a thready, airless noise and then he was coming, cock untouched, silvery spurts of come striping his stomach and chest. David managed two more thrusts and then he was coming too, filling Patrick’s ass as he collapsed on his chest, hips twitching with the aftershocks.

They lay there for a few minutes in stunned silence, catching their breath. Patrick slung his arms across David’s back and laughed breathlessly. “That was incredible.”

David made a murky noise into Patrick’s neck, then pulled his head up. “Yeah? I didn’t hurt you or anything?"

Patrick’s smile turned gentle. “No, baby, you were great.” He kissed David sweetly on the cheek, as if they weren’t both covered with sweat and come with David’s cock still lodged in his ass.

Then Patrick bit down on an embarrassed smile. “Uh, sorry if I kind of derailed Booze and BJ Night. I just . . . I was really—”

“Mmkay, I’m going to stop you right there,” said David. “Because that was fucking legendary, so don’t you dare apologize.”

“Legendary, huh?” Patrick said with a cocky grin.

“Ugh. Yeah. Don’t let it go to your head,” said David, smiling helplessly back. “Like, top three legendary. Probably top two.”

Patrick’s eyes softened, and David knew he was thinking about the undisputed top of the list, from the night Patrick proposed; how they’d worshipped each other’s bodies for hours, whispering how much they loved each other; how they’d said “husband” over and over like an incantation that would make it feel real; how Patrick couldn’t stop kissing David’s rings, again and again.

Tonight had been nothing like that, all sweat and swearing and teeth, but David couldn’t help but feel it was kind of the same. The trust it took for Patrick to let go like that, to say the things he’d said and do the things he’d done. No one had ever trusted David like that. It was almost better than the rings. 

Patrick kissed David’s forehead, an echo of the earlier one, but this one was tender, lingering. He drew back and smoothed his palm down David’s face. “So I guess Booze and BJ Night wasn’t a total bust?”

David couldn’t have stopped the soppy look on his face if he’d wanted to. He didn’t want to. “No, baby, you made it okay. You always make it okay.”


End file.
